Teardrops on my guitar
by shessy's lil' girl
Summary: Oneshot. What do you do when the person you love starts telling you about the girl he loves, and that girl is not you? I was inspired to write this from the same song by Taylor Swift. Though the story is different, I was just inspired. AU. SessRin.


"Hey Rinny, how you?"

"O dont scare me like that, come on that's so creepy."

"Really? I'm creepy?"

"Augh, come on you know what I meant."

"Yeah, but there's this girl and you know."

"Um, what?"

"Yep, you heard me right ok."

"Seriously?"

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Dont make me repeat it again and again. Even if it's you I have very less patience."

"Huh! Um just shocked to hear that coming from you, you know. Well umm, I got to go, see ya later Inuyasha."

Yeah well that was my best friend Inuyasha. We've been friends since like ever and I have fallen in love with him, no not starting now when he told me he had a girl he liked, but I don't know, when I knew how to spell the word 'love' I had already hopelessly fallen in love with him. I don't know, I should be happy for him right, I mean he's finally got some feelings for some girl, yeah some girl but not the girl who's been with him forever but some girl

He's gonna be worried, I rather not act like this, or he'll just be persistent on knowing my problem. I don't want him to worry it's bad enough that for the first time what he's done has left me speechless. I don't have a say in this.

.

"Oe Rin, what's wrong with you? You didn't even come to visit me in my class."

Omygosh, it's him again. I don't think I can look him in the eye now. That's why I didn't go visit him today. But, of course he'd be worried. I have always been going to visit his class, yes since ever.

"Ahh, yeah I had some work."

"Work? What work?"

Oh at a time like this, I think it's better that I don't have a bestfriend who takes care of me so much.

"Well don't worry, it's nothing importa..."

"Rin what are you hiding from me?"

"Uhh..ehh.. Nothing."

"Don't give me nothing and look at me dammit. Why is it that you are averting my eyes?"

Aish, scary. Even though it's a cent percent guarantee he'll not do anything to me, his fangs, when he gets angry is still scary.

"Ehehe... Am I doing that?"

"Rin... Ok Rin I'll leave it for now cause these people have been staring like some circus going on. But when we go home I need the full detail okay?"

"Huh, O... OK."

Geez, I gotta practice a lot to tell a lie when going back home.

"Well now to cheer you up. Hmm... I know the perfect thing, you obviously want to hear about this girl right?"

Say what, After all of this now I have to listen to HIM talkin about that "some girl". Why Yasha, why are you torturing me like this?

"Well what do you want to hear, Rinny?"

Aish,what do I want to hear? Umm let me guess 'Nothing'.

"I dont know, why don't you tell me about the things you like about her."

"Ehh... What do you mean? I like her means I like her. Everything about her."

Wow, you didnt even hesitated for a bit Inuyasha, you really must like her a lot.

"Oh, I don't understand about all these things okay, Inuyasha."

"Of course dummy, so you better find someone too."

"Huh! What?"

"Nothing, oh yeah she's got this preetiest eyes, I just fall into it so deeply and I don't know I just don't want to come out."

"Don't tell me you were hypnotised."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Well, just curious you know, about the girl that managed to capture your heart."

"Well, and her hair..."

Wow this must be the first time that Inuyasha talked about anyone for so long and he wouldn't stop. Guess she's, well she sounds very nice. I mean looking at how he's describing and all. I can never be like her, ever.

Wow, he's just going on and on about her. What's this, my heart it's about to come out. No, I can't break down in front of him. It'll be too much of a problem.

"Rin?"

"Huh!"

"I knew it, you'd feel better if you hear about her."

"Eh!"

Feel better, me? What's gotten into him, is he so in love that all he can see is her now and he thinks I am feeling better. Or am I a natural actor?

"Hmm... Yeah, just keep smiling like that okay?"

Smile? Omygod, wow what a wierdo I am, to hide how I'm actually feeling, I've been beaming like an idiot.

"Oe, where u just staring at that guy and smiling?"

"What guy?"

Oh see look at him frown just because of that. I mean I don't ever even glance at other guy except him and he's mad just by making his own assumptions that also just about staring and smiling. Well, what about me? You're going on and on about her ya know!

.

Argh, what's wrong with him? For the first time he talks so much and it's about that some girl.

"Um, Yasha, go get your car fast, I am seriously exausted, I will just sleep as soon as I reach home."

"K."

I seriously don't know how much I can handle this. Argh, I will just go and sleep otherwise he'll just torture me more. Why? Why? Inuyasha why?

"..in, Rin?"

"Huh!"

"What were you thinking about?"

"N.. Nothing."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to think about anything else when you're with me."

"Yeah, I know, whatever let's go."

I dont know what is he thinking. It's already hard for me to smile like this in front of him and it's all because of him and he tells me to stop thinking about anything else. Inuyasha you're the one who haunts me every day and every night.

"Hey dad, where's mom?"

Well my parents died when I was very young and I've lived with Inuyasha's family since then.

"So, Rinny. Did you meet Inuyasha's girlfriend yet?" Dad asked looking at me.

"Eh." Dad, why do you have to ask me?

"No, she didn't have time to meet with her today, since she was so busy that she didn't even come visit me." Inuyasha said, his eyes accusing.

"Ah, whatever drama queen." I said about to head back to my room.

"Well talking about visit, guess who's visiting us tomorrow?" Dad asked all excited.

I ignored it thinking it was one of his cards playing or sake drinking friend. But the name he said just froze me.

"Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha groaned at the name and dad was telling him about brothers and all but my mind went blank.

"So, why the sudden visit?" I asked.

"Well actually he was not visiting us, but he was just supposed to come to Tokyo for some business, but I found out from one of his employee and well I persuaded him to come visit us and I forgot to inform you both before." Dad, big surprise.

I was walking, but my mind was just settled on that name. Sesshomaru, how has he been? When was the last time I saw him? How has he grown? Does he remember me?

Sesshomaru didn't talk much when we were kids. He was three years older than me, but he was too mature for his age. He didn't even liked being around people, I think he was on his limits tolerating me. But, after two years of me moving here, he left to go and live in London with his mother. After that he contacted me few times but then I've heard nothing of him. He was the best bank to invest secrets. Since he didn't talk with many people and talked very less to those whom he talked to, he never spilled any secrets. Then also after loosing my parents I used to breakdown very often. Inuyasha used to get worried, so I'd hide in Sesshomaru's room and cry. He'd not complain. And he'd not judge, I think that was why I used to be so comfortable around him even though he didn't talk much. Well I think even if he did judge, everyone came under the same category, 'beneath him'. I smiled as I remembered the word, he used to use it so very often and he didn't care who it was, they were all same for him. I think I was tired of being taken care of more just because my parents were not with me. I know I needed some time to get myself together, but over time I healed, but every people I met just gave me that sympathic look and said how sorry they were and reopen the wounds that were just healing. But with Sesshomaru, he'd just listen to me. At first I thought he wasn't listening, but later when I used to start telling him about the things that bothered me, he'd stop whatever he was doing and just sit with his eyes closed, though he never said anything at thosse times and never gave any advice, by the time I was finished with telling him whatever I had in my mind and crying most of the time, I'd feel light. I don't know how much of that kid me understood him, but that's how he is engraved in my mind.

Well, and he's the only one who knows about how I feel about Inuyasha. Yes, I was in love with him then too. I mean I already said, I was in love with him before I could spell the word, before I knew what that feeling was. Sesshomaru probably even knows when I started falling for Inuyasha which even I'm unsure of. But that is if he still remembers me and my ramblings. He is not the one to forget and I feel deep inside that he still remembers me.

.

"Geez, Inuyasha why did you have to wake me up so early?"

We were heading to our school and it was preety early. It didn't help that I couldn't sleep properly last night. I was thinking about that girl Inuyasha liked and also I was too excited thinking about meeting with Sesshomaru after such a long time.

"Yeah, I want you to meet her." Inuyasha said looking at me with that glint in his eyes.

I want to strangle him. He woke me up so early just so I could meet with 'her'. But he looks so cute, with that spark in his eyes and that smile. Well, now all I can do is hope Inuyasha. Hope, that she loves you as much as you do her.

"I wonder how much has Sesshomaru changed." I say aloud, earning a growl from Inuyasha.

"I don't give a rat's ass about that bastard." Inuyasha said, his hand as white as sheet from gripping the steering wheel too tight.

"Inuyasha." I state sternly. "Come on, he's your brother."

"Keh."

Well they just don't get along. Nothing serious, they didn't hate each other just they couldn't get along. Though when Sesshomaru was leaving Inuyasha had cried like anything and Sesshomaru seemed sad looking at Inuyasha in that state, but still there must be something wrong with their stars that they don't get along.

When we reached school, I was surprised to find that students came so early to school. Well, I've never come to school this early, actually to be honest, I'm always late. Well it's always not my fault. One day when I'm ready early, Inuyasha is late and other day when he is early I'm late, so we're both to blame.

I seriously don't want to meet her, but Inuyasha was having none of my excuses when suddenly his phone rang. He answered it and cursed few words before saying sorry and listened to the other side and cringed from time to time. When he hung up he looked at me frowning.

"That wench is just trouble. She's got a flat tyre so I've got to go and pick her up. Do you mind uh-?" Inuyasha scratched the back of his head.

"Ofcourse I mind Inuyasha. I woke up this early and you're going to leave me here alone in this school. Alone and cold." I say and grin.

"Ah, drama queen." He says rolling his eyes.

"Well, don't make her wait." I say and he waves at me and leaves hurriedly.

Actually I'm relieved that I don't have to meet with her. Though it's still unsettling that Inuyasha now has a girl more important than me, I think I'll be happy if he's happy.

.

After Inuyasha went to pick that girl, I didn't see him. Not until now, I was sitting under a tree since it was lunch break and I didn't feel like eating, when suddenly something silver caught my eyes. It was Inuyasha, so I got up to call him when I saw where he was headed, there was a girl, very preety, her hair black as mine, her dress well carried and that smile of her was exactly as Inuyasha had described. She could see in that girl's eyes, the love for Inuyasha. She smiled sadly, seems the girl loved him as much as he did to her.

But my smile faltered as I saw them hugging each other, then without knowing tears started building up in my eyes and I couldn't breath. My heart ached as they leaned in closer for a kiss, my eyes widened, I froze there. Their lips were about to meet and I was stuck there and could do nothing, I couldn't even will myself to close my eyes. When suddenly I felt someone pull my arms and was turned on the spot and met with a hard chest and a hand wrapped around me. The tears started flowing as I closed my eyes. It felt safe, it felt new and yet it felt like it was where I belonged. I just stayed there without moving. Then I slowly opened my eyes and saw the white shirt, then from the corner of my eye I saw silver. Silver?

"He's an idiot." I heard a cold smooth voice say, his chest rumbling.

I looked up at his face and gasped. It was the most beautiful face I'd ever seen. That pale face with the markings I could never forget.

"Sesshomaru." I breathed, tears falling freely as I smiled.

"I assume you want to talk." Sesshomaru said, his voice composed and his face not revealing anything, but those words, they calm me as I nod and hug him once again.

I pulled back and headed towards Sesshomaru's car as he walked looking straight ahead, looking like he wasn't listening to me. But I know better.

~THE END~


End file.
